Izayoi Riko
Izayoi Riko (十六夜リコ), officially spelt as Izayoi Liko, is the human protagonist of Jewelpet Friendship ''and one of the three main cures. She is a thirteen-year-old girl from the Magic World who is rather weak with magic. Riko's alter ego is '''Cure Magical' (キュアマジカル). Her catchphrase is "All according to my calculations" (計算通りだから Keisandōri Dakara). Appearance As Riko, she has magenta eyes and long dark purple hair with part of it held up with a light pink pom-pom. She also wears a dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and purple flowers painted around the skirt. She also wears gray shoes and short purple socks. In summer, she wears a purple suspendable dress with lilac colored ruffles on the hem of the skirt. On the straps are lilac colored bows. She wears a puffy sleeved lilac colored shirt underneath the dress, that has a small red bow on the collar and small light purple bows on the purple part of the shirt. Her white socks are ankle length and her shoes are purple. In winter, she wears a dark red dress with a cream collar and white sleeves, gray tights, dark gray boots and a pale purple duffle coat. In the movie, she wears a dark blue plaid dress with a yellow shirt underneath with a red ribbon on it, along with gray stockings and brown boots. For the festival, her hair is tied into a ponytail with a red bow and she wears a purple and blue dress with several different colored bows, white gloves with red ribbons, and purple boots. When she is older, she wears a long-sleeved white blouse with a red bow near the top of the bodice. Her skirt is knee-length and is dark purple with a lighter shade of purple lining the bottom. She also wears black tights and purple shoes. Her hair is now in a ponytail with two pairs of loose strands hanging from the sides of her face and from further back. As Cure Magical, her hair lengthens to her back and becomes purple. She also has two wing-like twin-tails held up in a red bow. Her witch hat is black with a star on it and a light purple frill under it. There is also a string of gold beads with a star and a pink pom-pom at the end. Her dress is purple with a dark purple collar and midsection with two pink and yellow bows. On the top there is a light purple jewel with a red ribbon at the bottom with a white wing-like lining on top and a red bow in the back. She also wears a light yellow cape that reaches her back. Her gloves are purplish-black and reach her elbows as well as purplish-black boots with purple toe-tips. Like Cure Miracle, she also wears gold bracelets. In her Ruby Style form, she wears a red and black dress with long red sleeves that are trimmed with white fluff. She has a red and white bow with a ruby stone in the center on her chest with pink bows on each side of her waist. There is a red skirt underneath. She also wears dark red leg warmers and red shoes with stars decorated on them. Her hair is styled in twin-tails tied with red ribbons. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with a braid around her head with a light blue ribbon weaved in it with stars decorating it. Her hat has two red feathers jutting from it. The top is dark blue with a blue and light blue-layered skirt with a purple/pink gradient skirt underneath. Around her waist is two belts with a star and a pearl. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat with a light blue ribbon with a sapphire in the center with a gold tassel hanging from it. The bottom also has tassels at the ends. Her arm warmers are blue and reach her upper arm and has a light blue wrap around her arms. She also wears blue sandals and leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in large braids in the back and she wears a hat that looks like pudding. Her dress is yellow and orange with a dark orange bow with a topaz in the center on her chest. The skirt has light pink frosting-like ribbons around it. The orange-brown belt is similar to Cure Twinkle's. The skirt underneath is similar to Cure Miracle's in this form. She also wears flowing orange wristbands with a frosting dollop at the ends. Her boots are long and are orange and dark red with fluffy light yellow ankle bands. In her Alexandrite Style form, her hair becomes longer and loses the wing-like twintails. Her outfit looks similar to her Dia Style form, but the coattail-like parts are longer and the skirt becomes fully purple with a light purple ruffle with ribbons in the back and three gold rings around it. The top now has a solid white and purple collar and the wing-like part around the top extends a little, with an Alexandrite stone in the middle. Her hat is now bigger and solid back with a light green bow with a rose on the left side with a loop of pearls along the bottom and a string of beads with a pink pom-pom at the end. There is also a purple ribbon around it with two long light purple feathers flowing from it. Her gloves are replaced by purple see-through detached sleeves that start at the middle of the arm and end at the wrist, with gold bracelets around the wrist. Her boots are now purple with a big red bow in the back of the ankle. Her cape is now white and off from around her shoulders and is longer. As Super Cure Magical, her hair is tied up in a oversized half pigtail with a big red bow with a yellow star in the middle. Her outfit looks pretty much the same, but bigger. The witch hat on her head is the same, also. She gains ice blue angel wings at the back. There is a large red ribbon at the back of her waist. She gains a lavender choker by her neck, and a light purple star was sewn to her chest with a red ribbon. Her gloves are the same length as Cure Miracle's and also the same bracelet on each wrist. She also wears grayish knee-length black boots with violet toe on each. There is also a red ribbon tied on each ankle. A star is also sewn on each leg. Hanging from the bottom on her ears are golden dangle earrings. Personality Riko is a thirteen year old girl who attends a school in the magic world. She is quite shy but she has a high self-esteem. Riko is great at studying but her magic is quite weak. Due to her ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. When she lives with Mirai, her life becomes a little less worrisome and more bright. Riko is unsure of what she wants to do in the future and often worries about it. Relationships Asahina Mirai - Riko meets Mirai after she told her that she had dropped her teddy bear. Mirai thanks her and they soon notice they have the same pendents, making them both curious. After being attacked by Batty, the two girls transform into Pretty Cure to defeat the Yokubaru. After this they travel to the Magic World to consult someone about what had happened. Liz - Liz is Riko's sister, and a teacher at the Magic School. When they were young, Liz was Riko's role model, but after Liz became a student in Magic School, their relationship became strained due to being separated, and things became even worse when Riko became a student and found out that in spite of imitating her sister, she didn't have the same talent when it came to practical magic. However, Riko still loves her sister and is determined to one day surpass her. Ha-chan - Riko helped raise Ha-chan as a child and was happy to reunite with her after their battle with Dokurokushe. Riko is also very surprised by Ha-chan's magical ability. Sapphie - Riko's Jewelpet partner. Etymology Izayoi (十六夜) means "sixteen-day-old moon". A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline. Riko (リコ): Riko has no meaning in katakana but in kanji, it has two meanings. It can mean 'jasmine child' with this kanji (莉子) or 'truthful child' with this kanji (理子). It also resembles 利口な (rikou na), which is Japanese for "smart".1 Cure Magical: means something that can be produced by or as if it is magic. 1 History When Riko's Magic Wand was created, it was blessed by a shooting star. This is why Liz gave her pendant, which was the Linkle Stone Dia, to Riko, because she thought it was a sign that Riko would become an even greater magician than Liz. Meeting Mirai Riko is out one night flying on her magic broom while looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. As she spins out of control, she falls into a tree and grabs onto a branch, boasting to a nearby cat that she meant to do that, but falls again as the branch snaps. The next morning, she is out searching again. Almost falling off her broom, she notices a girl had dropped something. She decides to tell her then slowly floats away again but the girl chases after her and tells her she saw her last night. She introduces herself as Asahina Mirai and asks to be her friend but Riko tells her she is in a hurry and speaks the magic words "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa!" and takes off on the broom once more as Mirai grabs on and tells her not to leave. Having one more passenger than usual, Riko runs out of energy and the broom loses its magic. As both girls start to fall, Riko's pendant begins to glow and she notices that Mirai has the same one but in pink. They both float in the air for a while as they are both surprised that they have the same pendant but soon fall back down after realizing they are hungry. Mirai treats the magican to strawberry melon bread to restore her energy and she asks if she can ride her broom. Riko tells her that it's only built for one person but since she helped her with getting something to eat, she decides to show Mirai some magic. She demonstrates it with her magic wand on a cat, trying to make it speak but is only able to make it yap and say "blah, blah" repeatedly. Mirai suggests for Riko to use her magic on Mofurun. She tells Mirai that it's impossible because toys can't talk in the first place. Mirai tells her that her grandmother gave Mofurun to her when she was born so they are like siblings and she wishes she was able to talk to it. After being thanked by Mirai again, Riko decides to finally introduce herself. Becoming Pretty Cure Riko decides to part ways with Mirai and keep searching for the Linkle Stone Emerald but Mirai decides to tag along anyway, wondering why both their pendants where shining. They are then approached by a mysterious person named Batty, who is also looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. Riko asks him what he knows about the Linkle Stones but Mirai drags Riko with her and runs away, saying she feels a dangerous presence from the person. But Batty appears in front of them again, talks about the Linkle Stones and decides to attack the girls. Riko activates her broom and tries to get away with Mirai. Batty still catches up to them and summons a Yokubaru from a nearby truck and flies after them. Mofurun is blown away from Mirai's basket from the wind and Riko catches it but is knocked off her broom by the Yokubaru. Mirai manages to grab her hand in time but falls off the broom while still holding onto it. Batty mocks Riko about not being able to do anything from the start and she begins chanting "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa! Monster go far away!" Batty laughs at her but Mirai joins in and chants with Riko. As they grip their hands and chant the magic words one more time, their purple and pink pendants turn to golden ones as Mofurun's appearance changes. By inserting their pendants into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls then transform into Pretty Cure, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. They manage to dodge the Yokubaru's attacks and soon defeat it. After they turn back to normal, Mirai looks for Mofurun and finds out he is now living and able to speak. Riko takes Mirai to the station saying she needs to return to her school and tell someone about what happened. She uses a special card to change the train station's appearance so that they will be able to go to the Magic World's Magic School. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sapphie's Partner Category:Pretty Cures Category:Non-Jewelpets